Carnival
by Anais -GOTHE6
Summary: What happens when you have Paul and suze mediate together in a broken down amusementpark ?read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Presenting Carnival

Disclaimer I Don't own the characters you recognize obviously but the ones you don't are my creations

Ch.1

__

Time is the most horrible thing in the universe right now Jacques thought

He had been alone for years at the broke down Amusement park always watching the dust build , wishing he had some one other than his brothers to talk to, but that hadn't happened in nearly 200 hundred years and Jacques began to sulk about his many years as a ghost

"Aw cheer up squirt it ain't that bad," Jack the second to oldest brother said, "Plus we're getting sick of hearing you whine even if it is in your head"

" I got an idea" Jacques's oldest brother Alfonso told him, "How 'bout we get you some company, Kinda like a present"

"Yeah to get you to shut the hell up" Jack said sarcastically

After an eternity of arguing they waited.

"we just have to bring some attention to ourselves, "Jack said braking the silence "you know like a bump here and there on some of the rides"

__

With our luck we'll probably get exorcized Jacques stood up and wondered away not trusting his brothers plan would work

Suze's point of view

"Suze Get your lazy ass up now" Brad Screamed up the stairs.

Suze immediately woke up and got out of bed hearing Brad moaning about how his throat hurt from having to yell at her.

__

Ha one of these days he was going to get a hernia Ha ha Ha that'll be the day ,I thought_ wait I'm late for school_

ah Yes school I'm just positively pissing on my self with delight not I mean Paul was at school along with Debbie and worse of all EDUCATION

Hey but Jesse was at school, I thought,_ now I'm twinkling_

a/n I'm so funny, I think

"I'm coming, don't get your panties in a wad!" I yelled back

I started my usual routine of washing blow drying and applying make up, I wore a low cut black shirt with a jean skirt, simple but it really brought out my eyes

When I got down stairs I noticed that Brad had already left

__

Great I'm really going to be late now I went into the garage and got out one of the bikes

I was flying down the rode trying to dodge cars as I went, when I finally saw the school- which was hard because of the tears flooding from my eyes cause of the wind - I spotted Kelly and her clique by the gate and did something I never had thought about before

I skid side ways to stop and sprayed dirt all over them

"Simon you bitch" Kelly screamed she was having some difficulty being heard over the other girls yells and shrieks

" Way to go suze" I heard cee cee Applaud

People were starting to stare now most laughing, some staring daggers

"what is all the noise about" I heard a loud voice say while I was putting away the bike, I turned around only to be greeted by sister Ernestine _Great my day is just starting off beautifully_

"Susannah the principals office now!" she tutted while seeing to the preps

"Susannah how could you," Father Dominic scolded "You must learn to behave"

" I was," I said defensively, "I just thought it'd be funny ,you know like Ha Ha."

"Don't be ignorant, now I have some things to talk you about," he said

" oh joy." was my witty comment .I Started looking around the room and spotted Jesse pretending to read but obviously eavesdropping.

"I have been researching some disturbances at a carnival few hours away from here, I thought it would be a wonderful place to better yours and Mr. Slater's mediation techniques."

At this Jesse looked up for real "Is it really necessary for _Him_ to come ."

" now Jesse I know you and Paul have some disagreements but I promise it is for the best." he finished.

" Do I have to come "I whined I really just felt like staying here and making out with Jesse more

"Yes and that is final, you will hear from me later, but now go to class" He said looking annoyed

I was annoyed by his shortness with me but decided to drop it

__

What is wrong with every body's panties today they must be like glued in a wad I got up and left saying good bye to him and Jesse.

Trigonometry could be the most boring class in the world

Seriously who really ever goes to class thinking positively about triangles

I know I wasn't , If the constant reminders from the teacher to pay attention were any hint ,it was made even worse by the fact that Debbie was staring daggers at me the entire time for the whole dirt thing I was guessing

When it was finally lunch I sat down next to cee cee who was talking to Adam about what Paul had done the previous week

" we should seriously get him into a rehab clinic if he doesn't stop talking to himself," Adam said, "I don't want a junkie around my queens" he said

I looked at cee cee who was blushing at his comment and was about to ask her to keep the whole Jesse thing on the down low , when Paul came over.

"Suze meet me at the garden" he whispered in my ear then left

" um guys," I started but cee cee just pushed me off the bench with a reassuring smile

I got up and left barely noticing the jealous gazes of the other girls

When I got to the garden I saw that no one was there _Great he's amusing himself by blowing me off _I thought and was about to leave when I saw a trail of roses and realized that this was probably an ideal romantic moment to Paul "ha ha Paul your wasting my time" I called out

When no one answered back I decided to follow the trail

It actually was pretty long it took me five minutes to get to where Paul was sitting and when he heard my foot steps he gave me this really seductive looking grin and stood up

" I'm glad you decided to join me here suze" he drawled

" does there happen to be a purpose for this meeting Paul" I asked . He was starting to make me feel like I was uncomfortable but in a good way, you know.

" I was just reminding you of our deal suze, tonight at my place"

"in the living room," I added "and did you really have to go all out with this, I mean you could have just asked" I said exasperated ,I mean please I was missing lunch here not that I had anything food wise to look forward to

" I'm just trying to get you used to how it's gonna be like when we're going out" Paul said

Despite effort I felt my cheeks catch on fire, Paul noticed this and stepped closer

" my house after school suze, we wouldn't want your boyfriend to go away now would we" he said trying too hard to scare me

"Paul stop being a dick if you even look at him you will be spending the rest of your life with Kelly Prescott" I said , then turned and left.

Paul's point of view

School was pretty much the same except for the detention I had gotten all week, everything else was just like usual Kelly's friends staring at me all the time, the nuns giving me dirty looks, my never ending obsession with suze, everything

When I finally got home I immediately went into the shower to get ready for suze I wanted to impress her tonight to hopefully get close to her again, sometimes I even felt like I needed to bath my self in pheromones to get her to like me to a point that she'd admit it

When I got out I pulled out everything I had on the subject I wanted to teach her and , waited till she came

Suze's point of view

After school I got a ride to Paul's house from Adam ,who reluctantly even let me out of the car, but once out I headed to the door, and after two rings Paul finally opened the door

"right this way suze" he said leading me to his room

"hey I said the living room" I reminded him

"oops, forgot to tell you, my house my rules" Paul said with a smile

We sat down on his bed where he had all these books and clippings out on

"Today we're going to get started on talking to each other in our heads" Paul said looking proud

__

Paul must be on crack , I mean mind talking who the hell does he think he is I thought to myself

__

"I told you already I'm a shifter as well as you suze" I heard him say

I nearly had a heart attack when I heard him I mean that was pretty weird knowing he was in my head because I really didn't want him knowing my thoughts

" get out of my head Paul" I said to him

Paul laughed and began telling me about the history of telepathy

"Suze are you even listening to me" He said sighing

"yes I'm listening ," I said laying down on the bed and closing my eyes "It's just really boring listening to you talk about something you should be showing me how to do" I finished

"you should of told me sooner" I heard Paul say, the next thing I knew he was straddling me with his face so close his nose was touching mine

"Paul" I started, but he brought his mouth to mine making me fall silent

He moved his hands up my torso while kissing me , when I realized that I wanted him to kiss me so I opened up my mouth for his tongue to get through while a voice in my head told me to take his clothes off

I already had his shirt off when I realized that the voice in my head telling me to get close to him was Paul himself, and let's just say when I came to the truth ,the tongue I had been caressing with my own was almost severed off ,when he took it out and looked at me obviously hearing what I was going to do and just stared at me, breathing hard .

" I should go" I said , and Paul took me home

When I got home I took a shower to try to wash away his scent and when I couldn't I got out and waited for a word from Father dominic.

Well what do you think people? Review


	2. Carnival ch2

Disclaimer I do not own the mediator series or even viva la bam, so now you can't sue

me

Presenting carnival …. AGAIN!!

Has anyone ever noticed how cute Bam Margera looks when he's scheming something , seriously the only person that looks better being evil would be Paul but he's not that famous I wonder if Bams single

I was pondering over this question while waiting for a call or something from Father Dominic , I got up and walked to the Kitchen intent on making something to eat without burning the house down since Mom and Andy were gone , I was kinda nervous about this since the only thing I've come close to cooking is left overs and that's in the microwave which leaves me a limited option to what I could eat, but before I could pick something out the phone rang making me abandon my hunger and head to the phone by the living room.

"Hello," I answered

" Ah Susannah so glad your in right now , I have a plan on the Carnival disturbances," he said cheerfully

I had just forgotten about the so called mediation enhancing skills and he just had to remind me while I'm trying to relax, just my luck

"Ok Father D what's the plan" I said sighing

"Meet me down at the mission we will be leaving as soon as possible" he said sounding excited, " And contact Mr. Slater would you have him pick you up, Ok Susannah good bye now."

After Father Dominic hung up I went up to my room to try and fetch Paul's number that he gave me as a precautionary measure if I ever felt the need to "Bond" as he put it.

After what felt like an light-year I finally found his number and dialed

" hey suze I just knew you wanted some more of me" He answered

"How'd you know I called" I said and immediately felt stupid

__

Callers id of course I yelled at myself

" hey don't feel bad we all have our stupid moments" He said sounding amused

" Whatever Paul , I Just called to tell you that Father D wants us down at the mission ASAP, it's supposed to be a bonding Mediation session I think" I said , "Well any ways I need you to get down here and pick me up if it's not to hard."

" Of course not I'll be there in thirty, see ya Simon." Paul said in that overly seductive voice then hung up

I went upstairs and put on my most black clothes so I could sneak in successfully a/n all black is my usual get up in less I don't want to attract sunlight I put my hair up and put on the most comfortable sneakers just in case, and headed down stairs to wait.

Paul's point of view

Have you ever felt like something was completely and utterly right, like something was going completely the way you wanted it to, whether you made it happen or not ? That was how I felt right then, it seemed that all my worries about suze were gone. I felt so good about us spending this type of time together as shifters, which was made even better by the fact that Father D had made all this possible , like he was approving of my plan for suze and I to be together, I felt like some higher power had destined us to be together, and it was then that I realized that I may be in love.

After the phone call I got up and changed into Black Jeans and a Olive Green colored shirt, and just for fun - or maybe reinsurance - I sprayed on Axe touch a/n yes ladies the one in the commercial and went into pop's room to tell his Gay assistant - who was eyeballing me the entire time - that I was going to be gone for awhile

It took me 20 minutes to get to suze's house because I tried to get there so fast that I met traffic at every single intersection, but once I got there I saw that suze was sitting on the steps looking bored

"Glad to see that you were anticipating my arrival Susannah" I said amused at how she blushed every time I mentioned something of that nature.

"Shut up Paul ,you're late I wouldn't be surprised if they left without us already" she said while getting in the car

"Fine then I guess we'll just have drive fast." I said then started the car again

Suze's point of view

Paul is psychotic, that is the only word to describe my feelings as we flew down the road me holding on for dear life ,Paul laughing like a maniac while we were almost hit by like 5 cars since we couldn't stop at 90mph without the car skidding , I was seriously considering killing Paul after we stopped, which we finally did , in the parking lot of the mission.

I stared at the dark school thinking about Jesse, I can't believe I was so upset about having to come , Because now I saw it as time to be with him in a situation that I could make him proud of me. Not like he usual is when I mediate. Though I should just make him deal with it.

" Suze are you coming or am I going to have to drag you out." Paul asked sounding like he preferred the latter

"I'm coming don't tell me your panties are in a wad too," I said sighing, he was really starting to annoy me with his attitude, but I decided to drop it.

" Don't worry suze I didn't wear any just in case you came to your senses." Paul said laughing

Disgusted, I headed towards the school and since I didn't see a light on I decided that he was probably waiting outside somewhere

We Finally found Father D out back of the school talking to Jesse

__

Oh great cowboys hear I heard Paul say in my head as we walked up to father D who was standing by a Blue mini van

"Don't tell me we're riding in that _Thing_" Paul said sounding disgusted, He probably never drove a car that wasn't $ 75,000

Jesse who had finally noticed us when Paul started talking replied, " Oh please feel free to leave at any time," Jesse said looking irked that Paul was here, "preferably now." He finished

Jesse stood next to me forgetting Paul and smiled at me, "Are you ready for this Mediation-" Jesse was cut short by the puking sounds Paul was making, "Slater!" Jesse growled at him ,but before Jesse could pound Paul , Father Dominic told us to get in the car.

While we were pulling out of the parking lot Father Dominic started telling us about the disturbances, There had been some weird things reported by the Runaways that went there for refuge

But the most common thing was sightings of three young men that only happened in the mirror attraction , the three were described as young men in old fashioned Garb who all looked alike.

Jesse got very excited about the idea of ghosts from his time and started asking questions and commenting on how we should Mediate them. By this it was clear that Paul really didn't give a fuck if how he was almost asleep from father d' s and Jesse's discussion, he started looking like he was going to die when Father D and Jesse listened to classical music on the radio.

After a while Paul noticed I was staring at him and grinned in that really seductive way which immediately made me blush, which made Jesse who was sitting next to me shoot a hate glare at Paul who just laughed then turned over and fell to sleep.

After a while I asked Father Dominic how much longer it was going to take and after he answered an hour I fell to sleep.

Jesse's point of view

Father Dominic and I talked for a while before I felt a sudden weight in my lap a/n shut up I know what your thinking and

Looked down to see Susannah sprawled across the seat her head in my lap a/n I said shut up about it geez people! I instantly relaxed , Night was my favorite time of day because I could watch Susannah sleep- which seemed more of a right than an privilege

Ever since I discovered her feelings toward me that day in the grave yard- she was so beautiful when she had no worries or problems to think about, her face tonight wasn't covered in the 'make up' that she think she needs, so her natural beauty was standing out the only beauty she needed.

Paul's point of view

I woke up to the sound of Father D and the cowboy talking, the car was stopped and when I looked out the window I saw that we were at the amusement park which had no lights on at all, the only light was coming from the car and Jesse

I looked back and saw Suze asleep on Jesse, I instantly felt infuriated that he got to be so close to her without trying, the only thing in the world I wanted to do at that point was Shift him into the great beyond, but I had made a deal with Suze and planned on keeping it until Suze realized that she needed me as much as I need her

I told Father Dom that I was awake and going to stretch out, then left

Suze's point of view

When I woke up I realized that I had been lying down on something soft but kinda hard at the same time a/n now I'm talking dirty and when I sat up I realized that I had been lying in Jesse's lap.

"um sorry about that." I said Embarrassed , I probably looked like a tomato with blush on.

I quickly got out of the car to stretch and saw that Paul was up and when he saw me he came over.

"Glad to see that your awake princess." He said sounding like a servant.

"Shut up Paul." I said looking around, the place looked hopelessly deserted Like a Ghost town it was scary but inviting at the same time, I decided to take it easy in this place.

"I got shot gun on any roller coaster." I said to Paul then took off running.

Sorry for the suckiness of the first chapter…….Not I apologies to no one it's a habit ReviewJ


	3. Carnival ch3

As of the 16 of November I have decide to let V.G and Lanaya -Go to my Site to see who they are-

Take over the story which means that it will be funny but Dark as hell - In the later chapters- so enjoy -SHEEP!!-

Carnival, Again, Again

Suze's point of view

By the time we got to the entrance we were completely out of breath, Paul was on the ground clutching his stomach and I wasn't that much better myself but I had enough energy to make fun of Paul.

"Paul you must be fat as hell under that shirt if this wore you out." I said Laughing he was giving me an odd stare like he couldn't decide whether to kill me or be Amused. Which really just made it more funny than before since he was turning purple.

We were there long enough for Jesse and Father D to catch up and stare at us while I helped Paul up, and once up we waited as father d led the way through the entrance and once in me and Paul had taken one step before Father D stopped us from sprinting to the nearest Roller Coaster.

"Susannah, Paul we are here to help pass on the poor souls that are haunting this godforsaken place, Not enjoy ourselves!" Father D said looking like he was going to have a heart attach from our actions.

" Father D you said that most of the 'Disturbances' were on rides so we were simply going to check out the place and see if there where any ghosts around." I said trying my hardest not to laugh at his oldness

Seriously old people really need to live a little if they want to get along with us young people because even Jesse could have fun and he was old fashioned kind of old, Like young but young 150 years ago which makes him pretty far back on the cool scale.

A/n please forgive Lanaya she's a tad bit weird.

After walking around for a couple minutes Father d decided it would be best if we split up so that we could cover more ground. Me, Jesse and Paul went to look through the rides while Father D covered the stores, which was good news since I was finally going to ride in the front of the first Roller Coaster I saw, Hopefully there would be a lot of rides there that actually ran because it would not be fun just sitting in one.

The first Few minutes of our group walking the only thing that happened was us passing a lot of concession stands and Paul and Jesse arguing . By the time we got to the Rides we had all got into a big fight, made up and started all over again. The first ride we saw was the one and only Tower of terror, It had seemed that most of the rides had been updated so we were not stuck with a lame farace wheel .

"I've got to be dreaming," I said, "I've never seen something so beautiful." I sounded like I was in awe of a priceless Jewel or something if the glare Jesse was giving me meant anything . I instantly took off and headed on the ride Paul and Jesse quick on my heals. I beat Paul to the best seat, the one that looked over the entire carnival , and waited for Paul to relocate himself next to me, Jesse however looked terrified of even the idea of getting on the ride.

" what's wrong cowboy afraid of a little heights now are we." Paul asked Jesse sounding like he was going to break into another laughing fit.

Jesse was looking at Paul like he would rip his head off, "Slater if you will not silence your self I sware to Dios I w-"

"will what de Silva strangle me to death in front of your girl hear." He said returning Jesse's enraged gazed.

" Shut up Paul , Jesse if your not going to get on the ride will you at least press that big red button right there." I said exasperated , their endless fighting was start ingot get on my

Nerves , I mean there was only so much of boys bull shit a girl could take without just breaking out in a cat fight.

Jesse looked at me for a minute. "Susannah come here I right now." he said storming away. I hastily left following him to the side of the tunnel of love a few feet away, he turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "must you be so ignorant Susannah if my presents being here aggravates you so much I will just go and aid father dominic." Jesse looked completely irritated, which surprised me because it isn't that often that he gets angry with me and most times he was he never really angry with me.

"of course not Jesse you never really irritate me, and I'm sorry for angering you I didn't mean to it's just the carnival is exciting me," Jesse looked happier now and pulled me into a hug, which we stayed in just to be in each others arm's. the only reason we broke apart was because Paul was whining about being left alone out of the 'bonding' session.

Jesse and Paul were back at it again after that one accusing the other of being a 'lady hogger' while the other accused him of being a 'lust obsessed' pervert. It went on like that until we got to the mirror attraction which Father Dominic had told us was the main sighting place for the three boys.

It was pretty deserted except for a hallway filled with mirrors witch we decided we would go in one by one to see if any one got a sighting so we could leave sooner. First was Paul who took his time walking through, he was intently looking around trying to make sure he saw something, he was the one most bothered by being here it seemed like he really didn't care about the fate of the ghosts and just wanted to leave.

" Nada hear." Paul said Finally, and once he was back Jesse went. He was Equally concentrative But it was Obvious that he actually cared. His results where the same as Paul's.

Finally it was my turn, I slowly walked through the hallway , it was kind of scary waiting for a ghost to just show up. I felt like it must be completely lonely stuck in this place without anybody except for a few people to talk to, my heart was bleeding for these people. It was especially bleeding as I turned around to see a European looking boy about my age staring at me, A sad looking expression on his face.

Jacques's point of view

I stared into the face of a pretty looking girl with Brown hair and eyes the color of the most clearest green emeralds. She had on those strange looking pants that I had seen the others around here wear, with a black long sleeved shirt. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me as she looked into my eyes while yelling the names of what must have been the two boys she was with but forgot about it when she turned and left.

After this strange encounter I told my brothers what had happened , they both seemed excited at the thought of people here like they usually were when people came, so I thought nothing of Jacks sudden disappearance.

Suze's point of view

When I got back to Paul and Jesse I told them what I had seen, they both seemed pretty excited, Paul because he wanted to leave, and Jesse because of the possibility of ghosts from his time, so when he dematerialized I figured he was going to tell father d about our discovery.

When Jesse left it became a little obvious that I was shaken up so Paul took me to the tunnel of love to sit down.

"Geez simon I didn't know Ghosts scared you so much," He said it like he was surprised at my reaction to the sudden appearance.

"I'm not scared Paul, god what have you been smoking" I said getting back into my playful mood

" Do you really want to know what I've been smoking I mean I can hook you up ya know." Paul's comment was able to squeeze a laugh out of me.

" no thank you Paul not necessary , you do know Crack is wack don't you." I said , making fun of Paul has always been a favorite past time of mine.

" You sure Simon," He said sitting next to me, " With me you can have anything you want." Paul was so close that his mouth was, pretty much on my ear.

" you're invading the circle P-" I wasn't able to finish because paul had pulled me on top of him and started kissing me , this kiss was filled with more passion than the last two. I knew that I liked it whether not Paul was in my head or not , but before I had a chance to really think about it I was thrown next to him on the seat, While the ride started moving.

Well what do you think

Oh yes, I will not write the next chapter until I have at least 15 reviews un the next two days , but I may get bored and have nothing better to do

Oh and also I would like you guys to review me with who you think was writing what but till then

Tata sheep

Thank all of you who reviewed you make my cold heart delighted

Oh and I changed the rating.


	4. Carnival ch 4

Presenting Carnival

Again again again again

"Whoah" Paul was breathing fast, whether it was from our make out session or from the fact that we had just spent Five minutes going through a seemingly hidden tunnel I really didn't know.

The place we were in was really scary looking, it was dark , wet , and mold was going everywhere.

" well that was weird," Paul recommented While helping me out of my seat, which I really didn't need help with.

When out, we looked around searching for a possible exit, I was starting to get angry, it seemed that everything that happened at this bonding session was going to make my life suck even more, not that I'm complaining or anything. Yet.

We started walking through the tunnel , it reminded me of Shadowland with its never ending walls.

"Is it just me or does this place smell like unwashed Ass." Paul said staring at me and wrinkling his nose.

"Paul we're stuck in a tunnel under an Amusement park and the only thing you can think about is an Ass." I asked incredibly. I was just about to tell him off when a crap load of thoughts popped into my head , I was seeing myself and Paul in a variety of different situations, most sexual, like the one I was seeing now, it seemed to be what could of happened between Paul and I at his house, we were still kissing but with Paul removing a few articles of clothing here and there and eventually ending with what probably get us a best sex scene award at a porn award show.

Some of the things I saw though weren't all Fire and Ice type scenario , Some were actually very romantic.

"See Suze," Paul was whispering in my ear ,now when did he get there. " I don't always think about Ass."

" Well that's were your wrong Paul because everything you just showed me was reeking of Ass." I walked away from him and down the tunnel were I spotted a door.

When he had caught up , which didn't take long because of how long his legs are, we walked through the door. I was shocked, This part of the tunnel was nothing like the others, it was mostly blue glass and sterling silver. There were many sanitarium like rooms with white interiors .

"whoah This is completely sweet." Paul said running around like an idiot. "Suze if you wanna do it this is the place, I mean look at all the cushioning on the floors and walls."

"Paul I know it's hard for you to control your hormones but what the hell." I said looking at him with a death glare, his boyness was really annoying .

"I guess we'll just have to do it somewhere else then." He was looking at me with a stare mixed between lust and amusement.

"Nah that's ok I wouldn't want to drown in your butt hair." I said , that smirk he had on his face left and we started walking again.

We walked a few more half hours in silence till we walked into a big ballroom looking place which was a mixture of the high techness and the moldiness of the tunnel. There were cubby like things on the wall that reminded me of laundry shoots. Everything else was elaborate and sophisticated but at the same time really old like had seen many a things in it's time.

__

This I could get used to real fast Paul said to my head, which didn't surprise me because every thing must have been like this when he was in hell. which is obviously where he came from.

__

Oh and you came from heaven Paul questioned glaring at me

__

No I come from Earth, you know the place for normal people I answered back rolling my eyes. 

He stepped into the room pulling me with him, and it became obvious I had under estimated the size of the room, Heck you couldn't even call it a room it was like an indoor stadium.

"We could definitely live here suze." Paul said looking around amazed . There was a mosaic of what probably was a Greek goddess, but of course I am too stupid to know which one it was. Which I needed to make sure Paul didn't know _So we can make out more _. Wait what?

"Paul get out of my head."

"sorry I was just trying to see why you've been so quiet is all." He said , laughing

Angered all over again , I walked to the middle of the room to get a better view of the room so I could hopefully get out of hear and hang with Jesse, But before I could scope the area better I was flung into a roller coaster like seat and flew into one of the cubby door things.

Paul's point of view

After a second of scoping the room I turned around to stare at suze some more, only to find that she wasn't there.

"Uh suze you around here some where because I haven't played hide and go seek for a while." I asked quizzically

I mean this is weird Suze was standing right there as second a go and I know she couldn't materialize out of here and there was no place to run too I here because of the size of this place.

"Oh don't worry about the madam she will be quite alright." A voice said behind me. When I turned around I saw what would have been a Jesse impersonator if it wasn't for his heavy French accent and European look. But it still made me crack up.

I guess that wouldn't have been such a smart move since I was flung 50 feet in the air and thrown into an opening in the wall. Which by the way was the only thing I could remember before I blacked out.

Wow sorry for not updating sooner Znadias, Moovalous

But I have quite a bit of writers block so if you have any ideas or maybe want to co write this, Review me with your request.

Oh yes give me some writing tips because writers block and Gothness can be a dangerous thing. SHEEEEEP.


	5. Carnival ch 5

Presenting Carnival ch. 5

Jesse's point of view

" Yes she's always been a tough one." Father d commented after I told him about Susannah's attitude toward me.

" I just do not understand Father, she says she has feelings toward me but then she treats me like a servant." I was truly confused, she seemed happier when in Slater's presence then with mine lately.

" Even though I do not approve of your er, being together, I suggest you talk to her about this." Father Dominic said looking at me with some what pity.

I wonder if I should just leave it alone, I know that she will just come back to me in the end but I am not willing to wait that long. What am I talking about she has not left me yet, and I know she never will, being as 'hot' as I am, she probably will never leave.

a/n I hope you could understand that I know it's hard reading in big people talkJ

Plus, Slater is not even a quarter the man I am, yes she will come back to me in the end. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Susannah's voice.

"Father, I must depart now Susannah is calling me." I told Father Dominic while focusing on Susannah.

I materialized in a room that was extremely lavish, it had good lighting and it's floor was a giant mosaic. It was not far off from what Maria's room looked like a long time ago.

"Susannah," I yelled, I saw neither her or Slater in the room.

Suddenly Paul came flying out of a cavern in the wall, he was traveling at an amazing speed and soon disappeared through an opening in witch Susannah came out. She was in a seat type thing and quickly disappeared through the opening that Slater had came out of.

I was shocked to see them in the air like that but then realized that Susannah needed my help.

Jack's point of view

The girl ,Susannah I think her name was, seemed terrified as I through her and that boy through one of the passages. Though it might seem odd her fear brought warm sensations through me. It had been along time since I had a companion, and the thought of this beautiful girl was an over powering wait on my mind.

I decided against being overly forward and decided to test her, along with the others of course, to see what these younger people where like.

Paul's point of view

I woke up to find myself flying through the air and through a tunnel similar to the one that Suze and I had been in.

I could see Suze in front of me on a roller coaster seat heading towards me. She looked like she was about to barf at anytime. It made sense seeing as she was awake the entire time.

We were pulled through another tunnel that was just like the hallway we had went through, it didn't even look like it had been occupied once. The tunnel lasted 5 minutes before we were dropped into a room that appeared to have once been a theater.

" Well now that was interesting," I said sounding cheery

" maybe for you Paul, but personally I just want to get the hell out of here already." she said on the ground while clutching her stomach.

"Well consider it this way suze, things couldn't get quite worse than this can they." I knew that I really shouldn't of said that when that French guy announced:

"Let the games begin!"

Jesse's point of view

As soon as they were gone I materialized back to Father Dominic.

"Father they are in trouble something is holding them and-"

"Calm down Jesse," Father Dominc said startled by my sudden appearance . "now tell me what you're saying slowly."

" Paul and Susannah are down in a hidden room and need are help." I said.

But before the father could reply we were materialized into a theater like room beside Susannah and Paul just in time for a voice to shout out "Let the games begin!"

Well here is a new chapter

Yes I know it sucks ass but bare with me people bare with me

Oh and yes the options of giving requests and possibly co writing this wonderful story are still open.

Here are some things that are going to happen in carnival, I advise you not to read this if you are in love with jesse or plain out just don't give.$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The characters are going to get the poop worked out of them , Paul and suze are going to hook up, and Maria is going to come into the picture


	6. Carnival ch6

Presenting Carnival VI

Suze's point of view

This has gotta be a joke, this was just supposed to be a lesson on how to enhance our mediating techniques, but instead it has become a living hell.

Everything was supposed to be easy going, we were to get in , get out and go home, but of course when has anything gone my way.

Jesse and Father D were here now, and they looked about as disturbed as I was. Paul Though was looking around to find the person who obviously thinks this is some kind of game.

" Ha freaking Ha loser we don't have time for your pathetic games , you either leave us alone or we'll make you sorry that you ever knew we were here." Paul said, he was starting to look like he really didn't care about our surroundings.

" Brilliant Paul, piss him off why don't you." I commented, Paul might not want to leave here with scars but I don't.

"oh don't worry madam there's nothing that young man can say that will aggravate me." the voice called out.

We all turned around to see a Boy about Jesse's age and era walking toward us. He was sizing us up one at a time until his eyes fell on me. He smiled mischievously at me making Paul and Jesse tense up. Seeing this he smiled again and we were thrown into the chairs in the audience.

" well now we wouldn't want anything like that now would we gentleman," Then he turned to Paul, "Or should I say gentle boy." He finished.

" now I have brought you here to-" he started, before Paul blurted out,

"Who the hell do you think you are, If it's not to hard for you I suggest you shut up before I shift your ass into the great beyond." Paul hissed at him.

" Of course, how incredibly rude of me my names Jack." He said when he'd walked in front of my seat. " What's you're name malady."

" her name is 'I'm in love with Paul so back up before I break you're nose' so step back." Paul said, looking like he would rip Jack's head off. Jesse didn't look any better.

" What a beautiful name, the only problem is that you all call her Susannah." He said looking back at me. I was too worn out to really say anything.

"And for your out burst," Jack said nodding to Paul, " The Father is up first."

Father D who through this entire conversation had looked as if he had been conceiving a plan suddenly looked up startled.

"Dear boy I think we could come to some sort of an agreement." Father d tried persuading him.

" now Father you know when a child acts up you must punish him." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Then punish Paul you asshole." I finally piped in. Which I realized was a big mistake, Because I was flown in front of him bent over at the waist up.

" You will be punished for being a bad girl Susannah." He purred, but before I could make a come back he lifted his hand and whacked my butt.

" Refrain from touching her you _Punta_." sp? Jesse yelled, I guess he finally got pushed over the edge by my hands on punishment.

"I thought so ," Jack said satisfied, " I guess it will just have to be the Father then." He through me back into my seat at the same time Father D disappeared.

Father Dominic's point of view

I arrived in a room that seemed to have been made recently, it's walls were a light blue colored glass with a silver door. It had an aura of sad, emptiness. There was a distinct possibility of a haunting in this room.

"That you are right my love." A girl called out to me. Her voice was familiar but not place able .

"show your self ." I called out, I was getting a knotting feeling in my stomach that I had not had since my youth.

"do I really need to remind you of who I am my love." the woman was right behind me now.

I turned around only to receive a heart attach . Melana. I had not seen her since I was sixteen, when she had moved on.

"My love I have returned to you." She said with a beautiful smile on her face. I could the tears running down my face.

"But how once you're gone-"I started

" Do not trouble yourself with these questions, just know that I am here." she had rapped her arms around me in a hug. "and this time I am not leaving."

I had never felt so happy in my life, I had always wished for this moment to come.

" Break your vows and be with me my love." She said. I was trying to soak up everything about her hair ,her beautiful blue eyes, her clothes, and her wonderful French accent. My eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong my love." She asked. I couldn't believe I had fell for this trick. I sank down on the floor with no will to move and went to sleep.

Well sorry for not updating sooner, I sware it's because of the gothness eating up all my energy but whatever.

Review , try to encourage me to go on. Not. I'll get by on my own

I'd like to give a shout out to all of you who review my stories whether you're a princess ,or a cow ,or a znadias monster. :9)


	7. Carnival ch7

Presenting carnival….Finally!

Suze's point of view

"what did you do to him ? Where did you take him." I yelled at jack after he reappeared . I was struggling to get out of the telekinetic kind of hold we were in, which didn't seem to be working.

"Why do not be worried my dear the Father is quite alright, he's just taking a break." He said smiling. The sarcasm in his words was obvious.

"Great, now do you mind letting us go, or is that too hard for your old fashion little ass to do." Paul said with that bored look on his face again.

"Well I think we just found our next volunteer then, the only problem is that, for your outburst, she will be punished." Jack said, never letting down his smile.

This was really starting to freak me out, I mean how would you feel being stuck in a room with a crazy ghost and the spawn of Satan? I know that I was freaked out. Jack just said that I was up next for who knows, but I'm getting a strong feeling that I would probably get spanked again.

"uh ,can't we just work this out I mean it's not like we did anything wrong, we were just going get in talk to you for awhile and get out." I said nervously. Paul and Jesse were staring at me waiting to see what happened, hopefully so they could save me from dying or something.

"You have a good point Susannah," He said thoughtfully, hope came across all of our faces for a second before Jack finished. "Instead of just Susannah let's have all of you up for testing."

We were suddenly brought to a different room, which resembled something you would see in the Olympics. It had many mats on the floor and was huge with a cat walk in the middle.

"Aw you got to be shitting me, my little brother could afford something better than this." Paul said with a disgusted look on his face.

"That is not important right now Slater, you would realize that if you had a brain." Jesse said with slight venom.

"Well excuse me Cowboy I just would rather be tortured in a honorable facility." Paul shot back at Jesse.

"Will you both shut the hell up." I yelled at them before Jesse could answer.

"That would be wise." Jack commented. "now you," he pointed to Paul, " And Susannah head back into the room behind the 'catwalk' for you are going to model for us."

"I am not modeling for anyone especially not you." I said putting my hand on my hip.

"aw but look at all your physique, you're a perfect model." He said encouragingly.

Paul and I ended up in the backroom because he wanted to get it over with, and started trying on clothes that were fit for insane people. But of course most of the clothes that fit me were lingerie which started making Paul glad we came.

After we finally got ourselves ready and slathered by flying make up we headed out, to perform for our sanity.

Sorry that this was really short, I'm just glad I convinced myself to write at all. It's just more fun to read you know.

Oh yeah and I also would like to give a shout out for you who added me to your favorite authors list. I sware the story will get better once winter break is here. Which is Tomorrow !!!!!


	8. Carnival ch 8

Presenting carnival VII bitches!!!!

Suze's point of view

"hmm, the black one or the green one." I said while checking myself out in the mirror. Lingerie was hard to choose you know, can't be too slutty or too formal at the same time. The first round of modeling had gone really bad. I was so embarrassed that I crashed into our audience of two, which was made all the worse by my short dress hiking up exposing my ass for the whole world to see. Oh yeah and Paul thought that was really funny, well until my foot connected with his nads of course.

"I like the black one, it would look super sexy on you Suze." Paul chimed in. He looked Funny in the blue Tuxedo he was in.

"Then I guess I'll wear the green one, there's no point in making you excited now is there?" I questioned him as I walked into the dressing room.

"That's not fair Suzie, you might as well get used to how it's going to be when we're together." Paul sneered at me while applying some Hair spray to his already perfect curls.

"Whatever Paul, will you get you're over confident ass over here and help me tie this up." These things were obviously made to be worn for only a short time.

"Ha I knew it Suze you so obviously like me." Paul Said while entering the dressing room, then stopped.

"Wow, Suze I know you look hot and all, but Damn, you didn't have to overdue yourself That much." He was just staring at me with a look of awe on his face.

"Dammit Paul, I only asked you in here for some help." I reminded him. I was starting to get majorly warm in the face, so much that I thought I might internally combust.

"Huh? oh yeah the helping thing." He whispered still not taking his eyes off of me. Five minutes and three reminders to keep his hands off of me we finally made it on stage again.

I'm not sure I've ever been so scared in my life, I mean we were going to go out there in front of Jesse and how was I dressed? Like a total prostitute. I think he might brake up with me for fear of dating a 'spoiled dove'. that would mean that Paul would be able to hit on me! Oh wait he already does that. Great I'm confused again , where was I?

"Suze, chill down we'll go out together," Paul said wrapping his arm around me. "wouldn't want Jesse to give you up to me now would we." He whispered the last part.

But it actually wasn't that bad, of course Jesse wigged out, he even took off his shirt, jumped on to the stage and tried to cover me up, before being blasted into his seat by Jack. Who was by the way enjoying the show. But at least I didn't fall right?

When we had finished that round we went back to change again. This time Paul was dressed like Jesse and Jack. He even added a handkerchief and Spurs. I though had picked out some psychedelic clothes that looked like shreds of material sewn together and covered by a plastic coat. I wonder where he got the clothes from?

a/n you thought I forgot that part didn't ya , don't lie I'm psychic.

But like usual before I got dressed there was a slight disturbance, that being Paul grabbing me by the arm and kissing me. Not like before though, oh no this was full on toung. Which made me feel even worse because I was liking it, and responding accordingly. What would Jesse think if he saw mw like this.

"I would be quite angry Querida!" I heard someone hiss from behind me, and of course when I turned around it had to be Jesse.

"Look Jesse it's not what you think it was all Paul I sware." I said , it's better he get in trouble and not me right?

"Oh don't even pretend like you weren't totally into it Simon." Paul yelled at me. He obviously didn't realized that Jesse was more angry at him, because before I could respond Jesse had thrown himself at Paul.

A/n hmm there was a certain reviewer who wanted a fight, ahh yes YOU

"Jesse , Paul oh my god people act mature for once, Ow watch the merchandise dammit." it was like a Karate/Street fighting movie, fist where flying and so were other objects. Right now a heavy looking hair brush was heading towards Paul's air lacking head. He was starting to turn a disturbing blue color before Jack appeared and threw both of them to separate to different sides of the room.

"There will be no killing unless it is done by me, or is done for my amusement." Jack hissed at the three of us. "Now for your immature display you will see what I am capable of."

Then like usual we were flung into the opera stage room. But this time Father D was laying there.

"Oh my god what did you do to him." I said as I ran to the good Father, he seemed to be breathing but was unusually limp in my arms. He also looked really worn out, which was also unusual since he was filled with a lot of life for a sixty something year old.

"He has been put through a great pain." Jack said from where the other two boys stood glaring at each other. "he has felt the pain of being reunited with a love, then finding out she was never there in the beginning."

a/n thought that might explain some things.

"What the fuck has he ever done to you." I said , who deserved such a thing. Seriously he is such a sweet man, annoying, but sweet none the less.

"He did nothing, I just found the entertainment amusing after two hundred years!!!" He yelled at me from across the room. It seemed I had forgotten what Ghosts go through, but did he really need to scream at me. Apparently so it seemed as we were flung back into our seats and he started to show us what had gone on.

Well I'm going to leave it there

Because Today's my birthday!! I'm officially 13, Take that Fan fiction .net!!!

Well any who ,glad that I got three reviews people but those who are my loyal subjects have a happy Shemhamforash!

Oh wait, you don't know what that is hahahahaha

Oh yeah and I got three more piercing in my ears, cause I rock that much. See yeah


	9. Carnival ch9

Presenting Carnival ???

Suze's point of view

"You son of a bitch, why would you do something like that!" I screamed at Jack. We had just seen the emotional episode which had taken place with Father Dominic. Ok it wasn't that bad, but how would you feel if you had been punk'd like that. Seriously, the situation was hard enough that I had to use the dreadful TV show to express it.

"I would love to sit here and chat with you love I really would, but my brothers are calling." Jack said dematerializing, leaving me agitated that he didn't answer my question.

"Can you believe that bitch." I said , commenting on Jack, "Doesn't he understand that it's like four in the morning, and he's just leaving us here with out any food or anything." The situation just seemed to get more ridiculous every time. I'm probably going to lose my mind in this place. And if to make the situation worse, at that moment we all disappeared into a room. Jesse ,me, and Paul where in a bedroom with a large Showerish, fish tank like thing in the middle, a bed in the front, and a glass cage in the corner behind the fish tank.

"Great." I shouted loudly, while looking at Jesse and Paul. Paul caught my gaze but Jesse didn't seem to know we where there. I tried yelling at him but it seemed he was zoned out. That was until someone appeared. And that someone happened to just be the one and only Maria. The bitch.

"Maria?" Jesse asked confused, but his expression quickly turned into anger. " Did that Puta send you here to mess with my mind." He asked.

" No hector I came freely, I decided to give you a second chance and start off where we should of left off." She said in a tone of voice, that I'm sorry to say sounded extremely passionate.

" That bitch isn't suggesting that -"

" It seems to appear that way suze." Paul cut off before flying into the glass cage.

I however given my luck ended up in the massive water tank that luckily for me had a bubble in the top big enough for breathing. And that's where I stayed watching warily for what would happen next.

Jesse's point of view

Controlling temptation is a very hard thing to do after one hundred-fifty five years. So I was grateful that Susannah was not here to see me. Maria for some reason was more attractive ; when she was undressing, when fondled each other and especially when she was sucking my ba- under me.

a/n I am cracking up so hard right now, oh wait I'm the only one that thinks this is hilarious)

Suze's point of view

What was he doing!!!!!!!! Did he think this was funny or something.) I was here dying of lack of air, and Paul had been barfing since he saw them naked, and he has the guts to keep going. My heart was being ripped out and pee'd on like that little boy you see some times on the back of cars takin a wiz. Maybe this was all just a game to him . Maybe my heart was just a game for him until he got some ass.

I knew my claim was right the second I heard an 'I love you' and I was not the one he was talking to. But I didn't worry about this any longer when I let out the breath I was holding and everything went black.

This is a shorter more edited version of this chapter so I don't have to change the ratingpeople don't notice the rated R stories

GOTHE6 NEWS::::: I might be writing a rated R series for the mediator called MY BOX OF LEMONS in this story Suze will try it out with all the characters. ALL of them.

And I might also write a post twilight story. It will probably take place twenty years in the future.

Well I'm being forced to go to school in the morning so later bitchaaaaaaas )


End file.
